1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endosseous implant and more particularly to an endosseous implant of the type used for the permanent implantation within the alveolar process in the mandible of the mouth of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implantology in the field of dentistry has gained much prominence in recent years. Originally, attempts were made regarding the transplantation of teeth. This usually necessitated the removal of a tooth from the mouth and the insertion into the vacated socket of another tooth. This method of transplantation is known in the art as "autogeneous tooth transplantation" but suffers from various problems including root retention and the availability of a suitable transplantable tooth.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems involved with dental transplantation, various attempts have been made over the years to provide a suitable artificial anchoring means for an artificial tooth crown. These artificial anchoring means known in the art as "subperiosteal" implants include the technique of opening up the gum, taking an impression of the jawbone and usually three to six weeks later, reopening the gum to fasten the implant adjacent the jawbone. This technique with various modifications has been practiced for over twenty-five years and has proven highly successful with the success rate running as high as 90 percent. However, the technique of subperiosteal implantation suffers from the inherent problem of requiring two surgical operations. The first operation is that of cutting open the gum in order to make an impression of the jawbone while the second operation requires the later cutting open of the gum to insert and affix the subperiostel implant to the jawbone. More recent techniques have been made to overcome the aforementioned problems associated with subperiosteal implantation. These techniques include the immediate implantation of a blade portion of an oral implant within the alveolar process or jawbone of the mouth. This latter technique is known in the art as "endosseous" implantation because the soft spongy bone of the alveolar process is penetrated by the blade portion of the dental implant. After the blade portion has been inserted into the spongy bone of the alveolar process, the spongy bone grows around the implanted blade portion thus anchoring the dental implant firmly within the alveolar cavity vacated by the extracted tooth. The immediate advantage of the endosseous implantology technique lies in the requirement of only one surgical operation. The endosseous implant which is provided with one or more upstanding supporting heads is left within the insertion site usually for ten to twelve weeks while the spongy bone grows around the blade portion and then the supporting head is ready to receive a suitable crown of an artificial tooth.
Particularly with regard to the technique of endosseous implantology, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,441 to Linkow describes a ring-type implant for artificial teeth. This specification discloses an endosseous implant having a vertical blade of an open or ring-shaped configuration in which the lower sharp edge is driven into the jawbone of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,325 to Linkow et al teaches an improvement in the design of the implants of U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,441 particularly with regard to the provision of a seat at the base of the supporting head which prevents the implant from being inserted too deeply within the alveolar process. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,325 shows an endosseous implant located within a mandible, such an implant has not proved altogether satisfactory when applied to the site of posterior molars, particularly the third molar. A need has existed in the art for an endosseous implant which will be anchored within the relatively massive bone structure of the Ramus.
Accordingly, the present invention has as its primary objective the provision of an endosseous implant that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art dental implants and provide an implant which significantly contributes to the technique of endosseous implantology.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant having a distal edge which penetrates within the Ramus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant in which a mesial portion has a blunt edge which during the insertion of the device is gently tapped with a mallot to drive the distal edge into the Ramus.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant which is driven into the site of the third molar of the mandible to provide a firmly secured anchor for an artificial third molar.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant in which a distal portion of the implant is curved laterally away from the longitudinal axis of a mesial portion of the blade portion.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant having a blade portion which defines top and bottom edges which edges define curves, the center of curvature of which curves are located vertically above a mesial portion of the blade portion.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant having at least one indentation defined by the bottom edges of the blade portion for facilitating anchorage of the blade portion within the alveolar process.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant having a distal portion which is shallower than the mesial portion.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant in which a supporting head can be threadably secured to a neck portion after the blade portion is secured by bone growth of the patient.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant in which the supporting head includes a stud which threadably engages a hole defined by the neck portion.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a supporting head which is tilted angularly relative to the neck portion.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an endosseous implant in which a conical plug cooperates with a correspondingly shaped hole defined by the neck portion for securing the supporting head to the blade portion.
Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein this should not be construed as limited to the application of the site of the third molars of the mandible, but should include applications at other dental sites.
The following has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as being limited to endosseous implants for supporting an individual artificial tooth, but should include an endosseous implant for supporting a plurality of such artificial teeth.